Steppenwolf
Steppenwolf is the uncle of Darkseid and the general of the Apokoliptian military. He rides a hover-bike when he leads his troops and also leads the Parademons. Steppenwolf is also skilled in axes and swords. After Darkseid's first wave was diminished, Steppenwolf led his troops to attack Earth. He was however defeated and plummeted to the ocean. Years after his defeat, he returns to his nephew's side. History Steppenwolf (German for "wolf of the steppe", meaning coyote) is one of the New Gods, and a member of his nephew's Darkseid Elite. He leads the army known as the Parademons. Original Timeline Steppenwolf is one of the earliest survivors of Doomsday, the monster who once killed Superman. 245,000 years ago, Steppenwolf takes an Apokolips shuttle with Darkseid, Master Mayhem and a small crew to the planet of Bylan 5. The planet holds delicate natural materials Apokolips needs for weaponry, material which would be destroyed in the event of an invasion. The forcible marriage of Darkseid to the planet's princess comes to an end when Doomsday attacks. Master Mayhem is swiftly torn apart. Darkseid ignores Steppenwolf's orders to use Omega Beams and engages the creature in hand-to-hand combat. Steppenwolf sees the destruction wrought has doomed the planet and all who live on it. He teleports Darkseid out of harm's way, agreeing with Darkseid not to mention this to anyone. Doomsday escapes by stowing away on the Apokolips shuttle. The New 52 In the continuity of Earth-2 following Flashpoint, Steppenwolf leads a massive invasion of the planet by Darkseid's parademons. Ultimately, Earth's heroes manage to successfully repel the invaders, but the Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman of that world are all killed in battle. Five years later Steppenwolf is apparently hiding on Earth-2, and there is a $300 million reward for him. He is eventually killed by that world's version of Bizarro, whom Steppenwolf had employed as a soldier and indoctrinated into fighting for Apokolips. In other media Television * Steppenwolf appeared in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Apokolips Now", leading an army of Parademons to attack Metropolis. His voice was provided by Sherman Howard. Steppenwolf had small screen time and he was taken out easily by Dan Turpin who shoots him down in his police helicopter. * He appeared in the Justice League ''episode "Twilight", voiced by Corey Burton, but appeared very briefly. * He appeared in ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold, in the episodes "Duel of the Double Crossers!" and "Death Race to Oblivion!", voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson (who voiced Captain Gantu in Lilo and Stitch, and Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank). He was Mongul's chosen champion to fight Batman, and raced him on Mongul's behalf. He gets blasted by Mongul for his failure to beat the other heroes and villains in the race. * Steppenwolf is the main antagonist of the episode "Under the Red Sun" in Justice League Action. DC Extended Universe Main page: Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe) Steppenwolf appeared in a brief scene from the Ultimate Edition of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, before Lex Luthor while aboard General Zod's ship. After Doomsday and Superman die killing each other, S.W.A.T. officers enter the ship to arrest Luthor. He is seen talking to a hologram of Steppenwolf, depicted as a Minotaur-like alien with large arms and four fingers on both hands. He is holding three mysterious cubes, later confirmed as the artifacts known as the Mother Boxes, and then disappears after seeing the officers, who arrest Luthor. Steppenwolf's voice was never heard. He is intended to appear in the 2017 movie Justice League as the main antagonist, seeking to get the Mother Boxes; one in Themyscira (Wonder Woman's home), one in Atlanta (Aquaman's home) and one that is part of the character Cyborg. To help him, he leads the Parademon army. He is potrayed by Ciarán Hinds. Edits begin November 17th, 2017 Gallery Steppenwolf.jpg|New Earth Steppenwolf_003.jpg|Prime Earth Steppenwolf_bb.jpg|Batman: The Brave and the Bold Steppenwolf_Gods_and_Monsters_0001.jpg|Steppenwolf with Parademon LuthorArrestedDeletedScene.png|Steppenwolf in Justice League (2017) Category:Superman Villains Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:DC Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Big Bads